Atchen Tan
by ElijahMunro
Summary: A little Captain Cobra Swan drabble to soothe the ache in our chests after 3x17. Might add other drabbles to this if it is well received. Pirate Family fluff.


A/N: So this is my first CS drabble. It's super short but I posted it on Tumblr yesterday and thought I would post it here as well. Based on the prompt: "CAN WE HAVE A FIC PLEASE WHERE KILLIAN JUST KEEPS KISSING EMMA AFTER THEY BREAK THE CURSE BECAUSE NOW THAT HE CAN, HE NEVER WANTS TO STOP!" by seastarved on Tumblr.

Enjoy! R and R if you please!

The act of watching a movie was a rather mundane one for any other citizen of Storybrooke but to Killian Jones it was a moment as near to his heart as any. It was a chance to keep his love close, a chance to tease his lad for taking the story a little too seriously. Killian knew all too well how integral myth and story were when it came to his own life and how it was important to keep the hope alive inside his Swan's boy, _his _boy, but he couldn't help but goad the boy just a little.

Snuggling on the couch with his arm wrapped tight around Emma, her head tucked into his neck and Henry sprawled on the floor at their feet, it was hard to care about much else. He had everything he needed within arm's length and for once the rest of the world didn't matter.

He watched the pirates on the screen with a sort of confused amusement. He didn't understand how they could make such a farce of a pirate's life and still manage to give the pirates dignity. Killian didn't really know what to think of the movie- he still had a hard time grasping what this world's tastes were in regards to film- but he would take any excuse he got to keep his family close to him and safe.

As Henry cackled due to some nonsense going on in the movie, Emma tilted her head up from its resting place, her nose nudging his jaw to get his attention as if he weren't already hyper-aware of her presence. He could feel her breaths on his skin, feel her warmth all around him. She was so vivacious, so bright. He wanted to capture the essence of her- so comforting, so soothing- and carry it within his skin to have it with him always. He had never loved with such boldness, such all-consuming ferocity. He loved Emma like she was the last breath he would ever take; wholly, reverently, desperately.

He wanted her with him when she was gone doing trivial things like grocery shopping or out with her mother, and he wanted her even closer when she was right next to him. For Killian close was never close enough- not even when she was panting into his mouth and her nails were digging crescents into his skin as he made her his again and again. Killian Jones needed Emma near to remind himself that he hadn't lost her, that she had chosen to open her heart to him, had let him past her walls into the only paradise he had ever known.

As if sensing his thoughts, Emma pressed a featherlight kiss to the edge of jaw, her soft lips a striking contrast to the abrasive stubble that rarely left his cheeks. It was innocent touches like that that made Killian the happiest; the seemingly absentminded, just-because-I-wanted-to kinds of touches that she often gave him.

Twining his fingers in her thick blonde tresses, he tilted her face up as he leaned down to meet it, catching her smile between his lips. The kiss was soft, gentle, caressing in its lightness. The kiss lacked their usual carnal passion but instead had a resounding sweetness that was just as satisfying. Killian found that kissing her had become quite the habit since his curse had been lifted and it was one that he didn't mind letting run rampant.

It was when his tongue had breached the seal of her lips, seeking the warm depths of her mouth, that Emma had taken it between her teeth and nipped at it playfully.

A surprised Killian pulled back from her, his brow furrowed. Emma merely smirked devilishly and kissed him gently, as if the kiss were enough to soothe the ache in his smarting tongue.

"Minx." Killian whispered, his fingers tightening in her hair. Emma chuckled quietly before burying her face in his neck again, seeking refuge there as she often did.

The pirate tightened his arm around her as she nestled closer, her cold toes running up the length of his shin and making a shiver run up the back of his neck.

"Not being able to see you two kissing doesn't making it any less creepy." Henry chastised them from his perch on the mountain of pillows littering the floor.

Killian smiled down at the boy, a son as dear to him as if he were of Killian's own blood. With a mischievous look silently exchanged between his parents, the two adults moved from their seats on the sofa to swoop in on the child, pressing wet, noisy kisses to his cheeks in unison.

"Gross!" Henry exclaimed as Hook and Emma returned to their spots on the worn sofa, cuddling as close as they had before and laughing exuberantly.

Killian ruffled Henry's hair with his good hand, an affectionate gesture that he had taken to giving the boy. "Sorry, lad. No harm was meant. We only wanted to show you that we love you."

Emma's fingers tightened around Killian's shirt, a gesture that said more clearly than any words she could have said that she wanted him to stay, that she was glad he was there.

In response Killian simply kissed the top of her head, knowing in the marrow of his bones that there was no place he'd rather be. He had finally found his anchor, his stopping place. He had found his home.


End file.
